New Order
kLp_Hh6DKWc Formed before the Great War, the New Order was a militant white supremacist organization that masqueraded as libertarians to gain legitimacy. This led to them arriving in Martha's Gulch and subsequently being forced out many years later. Losing their base of operations and much of their motivation, the New Order later fragmented and ceased to exist. History Formed in 2058, the New Order originated from members of the prison gang, the Aryan Nation, who had gotten out of prison only to want to continue their fight for white supremacy in more subtle ways. So, instead declaring themselves a white supremacist organization, the New Order decided to designate themselves as a libertarian group with a very particular membership, focused on "Breaking the System". They also tried to give themselves some sort of identity by adopting Germanic names and learning German as a second language. The New Order managed to maintain an air of respectability for the next two decades, creating a newsletter and campaigning against the welfare state and the strengthening of federal powers. As the Sino-American War wore on and veterans returned home, quite a few white veterans joined on the West Coast joined the New Order to, in their mind, hold back "the Fifth Column of Asia brewing in California" or the large Asian minority in the Southwest Commonwealth. Dislike for Jews and Mexicans was a reason for others to join. In the 2070's, the New Order's numbers grew in number as the war wore on. They were contacted by Martha Lore in relation to her project but due to the rumours of their white supremacist nature, they were initailly rejected. In January of 2077, as the Battle of Anchorage drew to a close, the New Order's leadership feared a nuclear exchange might occur. They subsequently called all active members to join them in the bacwoods of Idaho to try to wait the exchange out. In the early months of 2077, the New Order's leadership were surprised to find no such exchange occurred and were even more pleasantly surprised by a message from Martha Lore giving them a second chance to come to Martha's Gulch. The New Order accepted Martha's offer and moved to Martha's Gulch. In Martha's Gulch, the New Order continued preparing for what they saw as the inevitable nuclear exchange. This mostly involved training and hoarding supplies. The most important of these supplies were numerous suits of riot gear illegally bought from a black market army supplies dealer. Also, food and ammunition were brought to Martha's Gulch. On October 23, 2077, the bombs fell as the New Order had predicted for so long. Equipment The New Order had the most advanced and regimented uniforms of the groups from Martha's Gulch. The footsoldiers of the New Order wore modified riot gear salvaged soon after the Great War, keeping a high standard for themselves. As their supply of riot gear began to shrink in the 2200's, the New Order were forced to take other less elite equipment. Their staple weapons were the brush gun, the 9mm pistol, the riot shotgun, and the combat knife. Other unique weapons included the anti-material rifle, the marksman carbine, and the tomahawk. Tactics Preferring open warfare to guerrilla tactics, the New Order utilized their superior equipment and weapons to great effect. They liked to make great shows of force against their enemies to "make a point". However, after years of continual warfare and being grinded to nothing these tactics proved to be the death of the New Order in the end. Notable Members Paul Turner The last leader of a united New Order, Paul Turner is regarded with mixed feelings to say the least. Paul Turner was born in Seattle in 2214, only a year after the New Order and his parents had fled Martha's Gulch. Born in a heavily guarded New Order safehouse in West Seattle, Paul was raised and trained by his parents in the Seattle area, becoming very familiar with it at an early age. He was educated in books by his mother and in war by his father. For his love of books and his glasses, Paul was mocked as a "bookworm" by his fellow trainees. Getting his first taste of real combat in 2232, Paul swiftly earned a reputation for being a crack shot and being able to think fast on his feet. This was especially surprising seeing as Paul had to wear glasses to help his vision. Turner earned a great deal of respect from the rest of the New Order when he commanded a defense of an outpost in downtown from an attack from Chinatown in 2235. Later in 2236, Turner managed to mediate a truce between the New Order and the Geigers and also established trade. This, plus some more battlefield victories, greatly boosted Turner's profile within the New Order. Fearing a possible coup, the New Order's current commander Otto Wernher decided to appoint Turner to be his successor. He was respected by the others in the New Order but still scoffed at by many for his diplomatic bent and intellectualism. Upon Wernher's death in 2241 at the hands of a Chinatown militia, Paul Turner stepped up to become commander. Immediately upon coming to power, Turner called together the New Order's top men and assessed their current situation. They looked at several different groups around the area and the New Order's relationship with them. Commander Turner decided that the best move by the New Order would be to make peace with many of their enemies so their spent forces could be rebuilt. This approach based on diplomacy made many in the New Order uncomfortable, but they trusted Turner to do right by them. Turner first decided to try to make peace with the raiders at King County Airport, one of the New Order's primary enemies, in 2242. Escorted by several New Order footsoldiers and flying a flag of truce, Turner came to the airport to meet with the raider warlord there, Fisk. Turner was greeted hospitably by Fisk who was surprised by the diplomatic approach, and the two talked for days hammering out an agreement. They came to one after six days. This agreement was seen as a victory to Commander Turner. However, its cost (yearly tribute to Fisk) made many New Order footsoldiers balk. Luckily for the commander though, opposition to him was still limited to talk. As long as their race war against their ancient enemy Chinatown continued, most of the New Order was happy enough. Turner's diplomatic approach continued successfully until 2247, when the last large raider group made peace with the New Order. The only groups left fighting were Chinatown (who Turner planned to deal with last if at all) and the ghoulified Cambell Armory U.S. Army remnants. Even though they were mutants, Turner was willing to extend a chance for peace to the ghouls in Cambell Armory. Coming to Cambell Armory with several footsoldiers and a flag of truce, Commander Turner was allowed to enter the armory. He was greeted by the ghoul's leader before shots started going off. Turner awoke tied to a chair in a darkened room with a radio playing nearby. A ghoul in scrubs picked through medical equipment ranging from bonesaws to scalpels. The ghoul surgeon observed that Turner had awakened and chuckled. That would be no matter. Revenge was revenge consious or not. In the next week, Commander Turner of the New Order had his brain removed, his body disposed of, and his memory wiped by CODE conditioning. The ghouls not only wanted to humiliate him, but they also wanted to make use of him as well. So, they deposited Turner in a new robobrain body and put him into combat against the subsequently collapsing New Order. By the time the New Order had totally fragmented, attacked by both Atlas' Guard and the U.S. Army remnants, the robobrain containing Turner's brain had switched hands to the Guard to be paraded around as a kind of trophy. Turner even got to visit his ancestor's home in Martha's Gulch for the first time in 2248, albeit in robobrain form. Since then, he has roamed around Martha's Gulch mindlessly, which is probably better than the alternative of knowing the true extent of his failure and feeling its pain. Heinrich Heinrich, once a footsoldier, as of 2287 is quite possibly the last surviving member of the New Order. Heinrich was born in 2222 to one the few female footsoldiers in the New Order, Maxine, and an unknown father. The stigma of single motherhood ostracized both her and Heinrich from most of the rest of the New Order. As a child, Heinrich struggled to overcome his trainee's relentless teasing, physical abuse, and his own insecurities. Heinrich focused his difficulties into the New Order's ideology of racism and hatred of other races. That gained the approval of many others in the New Order, and Heinrich continued his vitriol throughout his life as a result. He managed to finally become a footsoldier in 2240 and was soon enough put on the front lines against the New Order's enemies in Seattle. In the five years he served in Seattle, Heinrich's experience was nothing short of hellish. He fought against a myriad of different enemies: super mutants, mirelurks, raiders, and robots. His most fierce enemy however were the militias from Chinatown. Heinrich saw the battle between the New Order and Chinatown as fundamentally a Clash of Civilizations and a continuation of the Sino-American War. After numerous brutal battles with Chinatown militias and one particular bloodbath outside of Chinatown, Heinrich actually began to develop a fear of the Chinese. His other footsoldiers found his phobia kind of funny and often teased Heinrich about it. After Paul Turner's death in 2247, the New Order came under attack from all sides and subsequently splintered apart. Heinrich, along with three other New Order footsoldiers, went south to escape death, only to find plenty at the hands of raiders and wildlife. In late 2248, Heinrich was camping at the foot of Mount Saint Helens, the only footsoldier from his group left. He went there to escape superstitious raiders who feared the mountain (for good reason). After some more exploration around Mount Saint Helens, Heinrich found a pre-War radio station nestled on the mountain's slopes. He then packed up his camp and moved to his new home, a radio station. It was there in 2249, while fiddling with the station's radio equipment, Heinrich started broadcasting across Cascadia. Seeing radio as a way of venting about his predicament, Heinrich made the first Mouth of Mount Saint Helens broadcast in 2249 and has not stopped since. The mix of racial hatred and conspiracy theories has kept many in Cascadia ironically entertained. Others were not so entertained and numerous social justice groups from out of Seattle have tried to shut down Heinrich over the years with mercenaries. That combined with occasional raider attacks has led to Heinrich becoming even more paranoid, booby trapping much of Mount Saint Helens around his radio station as a result. So far, this has worked out well for Heinrich, leaving him in voluntary isolation. Now, the only real contact he has with the outside world is his radio station. Frank Parmenter A troubled man even by New Order standards, Frank Parmenter created the infamous Pens and operated them for almost thirty years. Frank Parmenter was born in Redding before the Great War to a poor family. They did not live there for long though, moving east to northern Nevada. Frank grew up to be a rather cruel child, bullying other children. Even though he was successful in school, Frank's parents went to work and left him at home after school. Left at home to his own devices, Frank fell in with the "wrong crowd", aka the foundling New Order. For all their downsides, they kept him off chems and gave him a sense of purpose. Frank worked as a numbers guy. That did not prevent Frank from developing a very perverse personality during his late teenage years, though he never had much success with women. This and his "use" of robots alienated many others in the local New Order, but he luckily wasn't penalized for it. The only reason Frank never tried rape was because he could knew he could never get away with it. Frank also began to take up smoking. When the New Order consolidated its forces in Idaho in 2076 before going to Martha's Gulch, Frank Parmenter joined them. Soon enough, he was in Martha's Gulch and the bombs fell. Stuck in a cramped fallout shelter, Frank was forced to quit smoking and excessive mastrubation. This royally pissed Frank off which led to him participating in several of the clashes that forced the New Order out of the fallout shelter. Frank was happy to be able to smoke again. Topside, Frank was forced to become a scout and journey to the radioactive ruins of Seattle. Frank feared that he might die from radiation poisoning but had no other choice besides deserting which he did not have the stomach to do. Going into Seattle in 2078, Frank was surprised to find the city not only inhabitable but also inhabited by remnants of the U.S. government. This delighted Frank, as he found that there were a lot of refugees trying to make their way to Seattle, many of them female. Using his weapons and equipment, Frank captured several female refugees in his spare times and made them his personal sex slaves, locked up in a shed in West Seattle. He adapted pretty well to the post-War world. Ignoring the disgust and horror his "harem" regarded him with, Frank had a good time in chaotic Seattle, being well-armed and armored. However, as the New Order moved into Seattle and found Frank again, his superiors ordered him to stop his activities and rejoin the group. Disappointed, Frank was forced to put down all of his sex slaves and burned the shack they were housed in. He returned to the New Order soon after that. Frank was uneasy having to work with the U.S. Army remnants but was sure his superiors had his best intentions in mind. He and the rest of the New Order were surprised by the appearance of Skull-Taker and his band in 2079. Fearing the cannibals' attack, Frank accompanied the rest of the New Order back to Martha's Gulch away from Seattle. Back in Martha's Gulch, Frank Parmenter grew bored of simply getting by keeping track of the New Order's supplies. He just wanted to be back "getting tail". So, in the next year or so, he begged to be a scout in the Seattle area. The New Order finally granted Frank's request in 2082, and he returned to West Seattle. There, Frank rebuilt his "harem" to the disgust of many others in the New Order who were forced to still tolerate Feank due to his competence. The duty Frank had to do gave him a lot of free time to think between fighting over the years. So, after hearing problems about the New Order's fertility problems, Frank began to draw up plans to resolve the problem. After two years of essentially sitting on his ass and sending back information to the New Order, Frank Parmenter finally presented his plans to his superiors in Martha's Gulch, in secret of course. Frank's plan was essentially to set aside some buildings away from Martha's Gulch outside Seattle and convert them into breeding pens to replenish the New Order's numbers. Initially, this repulsed many of Frank's superiors who saw it as just another of Frank's perversions. However, after hearing the estimates about the New Order current birthrates and his specifications for these breeding pens, Frank's superiors decided to give him the go-ahead to do his project with some assistance from the rest of the New Order. It took a year to get the buildings needed for the project renovated and during that time, Frank and a few other footsoldiers abducted several women for breeding stock. Frank, after breaking in the women, moved them into the newly-named Pens and gave his superiors the news of the project's completion. Afterwards, Frank was made the steward of the Pens and was charged with maintaining the place, hiding its existence from larger groups, and making the process of "breeding" as easy and comfortable as possible. Frank stayed in the Pens for almost thirty years after its creation, sampling the revolving door of breeding stock, retrieving new stock, and installing turrets for protection. Frank's hedonistic lifestyle made many of the breeding stock and New Order footsoldiers hate him even more, but they could not dislodge him. Frank finally died 2115 in bed, possibly from lung cancer due to his long-term smoking. The footsoldiers that found Frank wondered if they should send Frank back to Martha's Gulch for burial but due to their dislike of them, they just threw his body out for the mongrels. Scutari Born after the flight from Martha's Gulch, Scutari is regarded as one of the New Order's greatest footsoldiers despite of his obstacles. Scutari was born in 2217 in the Pens to a nameless mother and an unknown father. He was a freak of nature, the largest baby ever born to the New Order being almost the size of a small toddler. This was due to his father's irradiated DNA, a common occurrence within the New Order's ranks. Whisked away from the Pens, Scutari was raised in the New Order's safehouses in West Seattle. As Scutari's adolescence set in, it became clear that the young giant was dumb. Not just dumb actually but quite possibly retarded. This was also accompanied by a notable speech impediment. However, that did not prevent Scutari from become incredibly popular among other youngsters in the New Order for his strength and humor while also excelling in both close combat and ranged weapons training. Mockery was mostly kept behind Scutari's back, as he often reacted violently to it. Some were worried when Scutari went on his first combat mission in 2235, fearing that his stupidity would put the other footsoldiers at risk. However, Scutari preformed beyond expectations, killing two feral ghouls effortlessly. Impressed, the New Order's leadership made him a regular in footsoldier patrols. After some initial injuries against super mutants, Scutari went out into the wastes of Seattle. In the following years, Scutari became a hero among many in the ranks of the New Order footsoldiers with many seeing him as a heroic, honest soldier better than the wishy-washy intellectuals who led the group. Scutari did not understand his role in this or the New Order's "race war" ideology and simply like to fight, rape, and take chems. He continued to rise in prominence after a massacre of feral ghouls in downtown Seattle in 2240 and a major battle against Chinatown militia in 2241. The battle near Chinatown in particular glorified Scutari, with him using a minigun to a great effect. The children of the group (and even some other kids on the streets of Seattle) idolized Scutari as a dumb but good-natured action hero who killed raiders and ate monsters for lunch. His square jaw became a common sight in Seattle. Scutari was luckily too stupid to understand being on a pedestal, not being able to take advantage of it. Scutari took a hard hit in 2244 when caught attempting to rape a female member of the New Order. He got only a slap on a wrist for that, but Scutari's reputation never recovered. Once the "face of the New Order", Scutari faded back into the ranks of the footsoldiers, still remembered by the common footsoldiers and some children. Scutari's fate after the total collapse of the New Order is unknown. Most of the surviving former members of the New Order hoped that he fled north to Canada while it is more likely that he simply died during the group's collapse. Quotes By About Gallery File:New Order Footsoldier.jpg|New Order footsoldier on the lookout in Seattle. File:New Order Base.jpg|A New Order safehouse in West Seattle. Category:Groups Category:Cascadia